


The Intruder

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Secrets, Featuring Matt and Jess as siblings, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: It's the sound at the door that woke him up. Matt heard someone curse under their breath before trying to pick the lock again.





	The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Jess and Matt as siblings. I feel like they'll have a total sibling like dynamic on the show.

It's the sound at the door that woke him up. Matt heard someone curse under their breath before trying to pick the lock again. That made Matt move Foggy aside and slowly sit up on his bed. 

"Where are you going?" Foggy's sleepy voice made him stop as he was getting out of bed. 

"Go back to sleep, I'll be right back, babe." 

Matt took careful, calculated steps towards the living room. He didn't even bother paying attention to the heartbeat. All he could think about was how he needed to protect Foggy at all costs. If someone was bringing a street fight back to their home then they were going to regret it. 

Just as the person broke in through the door, Matt grabbed them around the neck. But the person easily pried his arm off and slammed him onto the ground. 

Matt groaned in pain as his head hit the hardwood floor. Not one to give up, he clambered off the floor. He didn't waste another second before tackling the person on the ground with him. 

"OW! FUCK!" Yelled a familiar voice. 

That's when it hit Matt. "Jess?" He called out as he pinned the person on the ground. 

"Hey little brother," said his sister in an amused voice. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

Instead of answering, Jess kneed him in the stomach and used the opportunity to flip them around and pin Matt to the ground. 

"Ow, you asshole!" Matt complained. 

"I'm still older than you, shithead. I know all your moves." 

"Still doesn't answer why you broke into my apartment," said Matt as he tried to push her away. 

She had super strength and that's really the only reason she can get an upper hand. _The only reason_

Jess finally removed her arm from where she had it against his neck before getting up. 

"Come on," she said. Matt knew she was offering him her hand but he didn't make any move to take it. 

"What?" 

"Wait.... So you're still pretending like you don't have freaky ninja powers?" She asked. 

"Shh!" Matt hissed at her. He took her offered hand and used it to haul himself off the ground. 

"You haven't told your boyfriend about your-" Matt could feel her animatedly move her hands around. "- _abilities_." 

Matt stepped into her personal space. He hadn't turned on any lights in the apartment, so he had an advantage over her. 

"Jess, don't you dare-" 

He stopped when he heard Foggy's footsteps coming towards the living room. Matt then heard the switch being flipped on and soon felt the warmth of light against his cheeks. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Foggy demanded. "Wait... Jess?" 

"Oh, if it isn't my little brother's little boyfriend," Jess said in a patronizing tone. Matt knew she was probably giving Foggy one of her best faux smiles. The same ones that could cut right through the glass. 

"I'm not... little," Foggy replied unsurely. "What are you doing here, Jess?"

"Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days?" Jess replied with a hint of amusement in her voice. 

That broke Foggy's composure and he suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh, shit. Thanks for that." 

"Wait... why are you laughing?" Matt asked, confused. "And you, what are you talking about?" He directed the next question at Jess. "Dad doesn't  _hunt_."

That made Jess chuckle and smack him on the back. "Oh, my idiotic little naive bro. What are we ever going to do with you?" 

"Jess was quoting a TV show, Matt," Foggy decided to take pity on him. "Anyway, you two crazy kids catch up, I am off to bed. Night Jess." Matt heard Foggy wave over his shoulder as he left. 

"Waiiiit... a second," Jess said with unbridled excitement in her voice. Shit, that was never good. "What was that on his finger?" 

Oh shit. "Uh- what- what are you talking about?" 

"That shiny platinum ring, little bro," Jess replied and Matt almost felt her shit-eating grin. "Did you two get hitched?"

Matt let out a frustrated noise and moved away from his sister. "No!" He replied. "I just asked him to marry me and he said yes." 

"And you  _still_ haven't told him about your powers? Shit, that's messed up, even for you." 

Jess moved to sit down on the couch and Matt felt her staring up at him. 

Matt gritted his teeth together and almost growled at her, "I am going to tell him, Jess." 

She was unfazed by his tone like she always was. 

"When? When you're old and gray and on your death bed?" Jess asked sarcastically. "That sounds like a great plan, bro." 

"No!" Matt argued. "I'll tell him soon. But forget about that." He said changing the subject. "Why the hell were you breaking into my apartment at 1 in the morning?" 

"I need a place to crash for a few days." 

"What happened to your apartment?" Matt asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I got kicked out," Jess replied almost petulantly. "Turns out, renters insurance doesn't cover punching your bitchy landlords."  

"Oh for fuck's sake, Jess!" Matt almost yelled. He took a deep breath and calmed himself before adding, "Why can't you go live with dad, then?" 

"Dad and I had a fight." 

"Why do you keep doing that?" Matt mumbled under his breath. "What about Trish?" 

"She's out of town. Won't be back till next Monday. So I need to stay here in the meantime." 

"Argh, fine," Matt groaned throwing his hands in the air. "But only until next Monday." He warned, pointing a finger in her face. "And Jess, you tell Foggy anything about my abilities-" 

"I won't! Come on, little bro. Don't you trust me?"

When Matt cocked an eyebrow at her, she said, "Okay, okay, fine. You have my word. I won't say anything to your precious little _fiancé_."


End file.
